With reference to FIG. 1, a cross-section of a conventional integrated electronics system is shown, generally indicted at 10, having a three-phase brushless DC motor 12. The system 10 includes a flexible connector 14 making electrical connection between the motor 12 and a connector 15 on a printed circuit board (PCB) 17. The flexible connector does accommodate tolerances of the electric connection with the connection 15, but this system 10 has lower rated current and uses small gage wire and thus cannot be employed with high current (e.g., 50 A) AC motors for use in a vehicle. Also, there is very limited movement of the flexible connector 14 to accommodate tolerances.
In addition, the terminals 16 on the conventional brushless DC motor 12 are part of the motor winding 18, making it easier to connect motor winding wires to the female terminal 19. Such a configuration cannot be applied to high current AC motors since these motors require thicker wire windings and the motor terminal location is on the motor housing, not near the motor winding.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a flexible connector system for electrically connecting terminals associated with high current motors to a fixed terminals on circuit board of an integrated electronics system of a vehicle.